


Made of guns

by vofgreat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ??????, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vofgreat/pseuds/vofgreat
Summary: “Puedes dejar todo esto atrás. Todo lo malo; las armas, la violencia, la muerte… A mí. Puedes empezar de nuevo, y aunque no será fácil, tal vez sea lo mejor para ti. Sin presión de nadie.” Las lágrimas de repente invadieron los ojos de Steve; pero él era necio, no dejó que ni una se derramara. Cuadro los hombros como hacia a la hora de pelear. “Sé que no he hecho tu recuperación nada fácil, Buck. Y entenderé perfectamente si quieres quedarte aquí o dejar a tras todo esto, siempre y cuando sea tu decisión.” Bucky pudo ver el momento en el que se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa. “Solo quiero asegurarme que sepas que tienes opciones. Y si te sientes obligado a aceptar esa propuesta, bueno… no seriamos mejor que HYDRA, no realmente.”           OR- Steve es herido en una misión y Bucky cuida de él.





	1. Chapter 1

El sonido de las balas atravesando las paredes era ensordecedor, cada perforación era un hilo menos en el cráter de su paciencia; activando los botones de los nervios más escondidos en el cuerpo de Bucky. Toma una bocanada de aire y lentamente lo deja salir, el aliento formando una gélida nube, recordándole que está en medio de una tormenta de nieve.  
Las balas se oían cada vez más cerca y aunque Bucky quería quitarse el comunicador del oído para diferenciar el golpe de las balas, entre las que estaban cerca de él y las que impactaban cerca a los demás, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que esperar la señal de Steve. Según el plan, Steve tenía que buscar los archivos encubiertos en una computadora en el sótano, mientras Natalia y Sam se encargaban de los agentes en los primeros niveles de la base. Clint estaba ubicado en el edificio de en frente, cubriendo desde ahí, los pisos altos donde se encontraban los agentes de repuesto y en la parte occidental, con vista plena a la salida trasera, estaba Bucky. Su propósito en la misión era sencillo; cuidarle la espalda a Steve –nada nuevo- una vez tuviera los archivos. Si todo salía como lo planeado, Nat y Sam ya tendrían que estar lejos del edificio cuando Steve diera la señal que tenía los archivos y que estaba listo para la huida, con cinco o más agentes detrás de él. Ahí era donde entraba Bucky, eliminando a los agentes que lo siguieran y activando la bomba –previamente puesta por Nat- con uno de sus disparos.  
Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos, siendo esta la aproximación de duración de la misión hecha por Tony. Bucky sabía que tenía que mantener la calma, el canal de comunicación estaba activado, dándole la certeza de que todos estaban bien, simplemente no estaban hablando. Si algo malo hubiera sucedido, la señal de los comunicadores se hubiera caído. No había nada porque preocuparse, se asegura Bucky, por lo que parece la milésima vez. Inhala, exhala. Simplemente están concentrados en la misión y prefieren no hablar. Inhala, exhala.  
“Treinta segundos para la explosión” dice la voz de Steve en su oído. Alivio corre en su cuerpo como salvavidas en pleno mar abierto.  
“¿Todos en posición?” Pregunta Steve, mientras sonidos de forcejeo invaden el fondo de su canal.  
“Nat y yo estamos en posición” Dice Sam, con un gruñido agitado.  
“Listo para la acción, Cap” Bucky se asegura que su voz no tenga notas de preocupación o alivio al oír las voces de su equipo. Manos firmes, alrededor del rifle. Inhala, exhala.  
“Diez para la explosión” En los planos de Stark estaba el blanco, Bucky se aseguró de memorizar las coordenadas exactas de en donde se encontraría la bomba. Bucky no dudaba en las habilidades de Nat, así que con dedo en el gatillo y el objetivo en la mira, espera la señal de Steve.  
“Tres” Steve empieza el conteo. Bucky se pregunta por qué Steve sigue en el maldito edificio, si él bien sabe, no va a disparar con él adentro.  
“Dos” La ventana del quinto nivel se rompe estruendosamente y Steve sale volando junto con todas las partes de esta.  
“¡Ahora!” Como es que puede hablar mientras esta en el aire a punto de ser golpeado por el suelo, bucky no tiene idea, y aunque eso pasa por su cabeza, su dedo se mueve mecánicamente al oír la orden, apretando el gatillo. Los agentes que lo seguían afortunadamente no tienen tiempo de escapar, la explosión fundiéndose junto con ellos. Después de un momento, Bucky se da cuenta de su error; Steve estaba demasiado cerca de la explosión.

Maldice internamente, mira por su visor intentando descifrar en donde está Steve, el humo no le deja obtener una clara visión pero si el golpe fue tan duro como parecía todavía estaría recuperándose del choque.   
Bucky se pone de pie, se cuelga el rifle en el hombro, coge las municiones y echa a correr.  
“¿Steve?” Bucky está en el techo, hay siete pisos debajo pero él no es tan dramático como Steve, ¡él sí usa las escaleras! Acelera el paso cuando no oye una respuesta. Dos pisos menos.   
“¿James, que está pasando?” Nat pregunta., “¿Dónde está Steve?” Bucky ignora el atisbo de ansiedad que Nat tiene en la voz. No hay tiempo.  
“Estaba cerca cuando la bomba explotó.” Responde en seco. Cuando la exploté, agrega amargamente. No debió disparar. Steve es el Rey del impulso, no se preocupa por sí mismo, resultar herido es la menor de sus preocupaciones. La orden de explotar la bomba con él tan cerca fue estúpida. No debió disparar. Tuvo que desoír la orden y esperar a que estuviera fuera del alcance de la bomba, aunque eso significara que él mismo tuviera que encargarse de los agentes, y luego sí haber apuntado para explotarla. El pasado del soldado le hizo una mala jugada. De nuevo.   
“Voy camino a él.” Agrega para tranquilizarla a ella, a Sam y así mismo. “Tengan listo el transporte.” La prevención era importante, puede que Steve necesitara atención médica inmediata y Bucky no sabía que tan graves podrían llegar a ser sus heridas. No quiso pensar en eso.  
“Entendido.”   
Ya había llegado al primer piso, abre la puerta con un fuerte golpe de su brazo izquierdo. Lo primero que ve es gris, el humo haciendo que la tormenta de nieve se divida en dos. El cielo negro, el piso blanco. Dentro de la oscuridad llega a ver a Steve en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia donde Bucky está parado. Sus pies se hunden en la nieve del suelo mientras corre hacia Steve, pequeñas bolas de nieve pegándose a sus pestañas, algunas de ellas derritiéndose en su piel.   
“Steve.” Bucky dice en un murmuro una vez llega donde Steve está. Ya no se está moviendo. Pareciera como si tomara de esas siestas donde tocas la almohada y no te levantas después de horas, de esas siestas que a veces toman luego de una larga misión, pero las marcas de quemadura que hay en la espalda de su uniforme arruinan la ilusión. Bucky supone que las apagó con ayuda de la nieve.   
“¿Steve?,” Bucky se arrodilla al lado de él. No quiere moverlo por temor a hacerle daño. “¿Puedes oírme?” La respuesta de Steve es un doloroso gemido. “Te voy a mover ahora, ¿Está bien, Stevie?” El apodo sale de su boca sin pedir permiso pero Bucky no le presta atención, está demasiado horrorizado con la vista delante de él. La parte alta de la espalda está llena de parches, lo que el uniforme no pudo proteger. Pedazos de piel quemada están a la vista y el estómago de Bucky da un retorcijón. No hay forma de voltearlo sin tocar la piel herida. Bucky sabe que dolerá pero necesita verificar que no tiene lesiones más graves en su pecho, así que lo toma de los brazos y le da la vuelta. Steve da un desgarrador gruñido cuando la nieve toca su espalda y Bucky se apresura a disculparse, “Lo siento, lo siento.”   
“Esta bién.” La voz de Steve es un susurro entre dientes, con una pausa en cada silaba. Bucky siente como el corazón le da un vuelco al ver el esfuerzo que necesita para solo decir dos palabras y muy dentro Bucky sabe que solo las dijo para tranquilizarlo.   
Bucky se pone a buscar otras heridas que pudo obtener en la caída, palmándole las piernas y brazos, buscando alguna dislocación de hueso, pero sin contar algunos moretones todo parece en orden. Cuando llega al pecho, empieza a tocar suavemente, palpando las costillas; Bucky puede sentir que algunas –mínimo cinco- están fracturadas, pero no parecen haber perforado nada. También tiene algunas quemaduras en el estómago, no tan graves como las de la espalda ya que parecen estar cicatrizando.  
“Te voy a cargar, Steve. Por favor no digas que puedes caminar por ti solo o cuando te recuperes te volveré a mandar al hospital.” La broma sale plana y amarga. Nunca le ha hecho nada de gracia ver a Steve en un hospital, y menos cuando él mismo ya lo envió –casi muerto- allí. No queriendo pensar en eso, toma a Steve de los brazos y apoyando la mayoría del peso en su brazo izquierdo, lo levanta; pone el pecho sobre su hombro de metal y con el brazo alrededor de sus muslos, asegura las piernas.  
“Nat, ya tengo a Steve, dime que tienen el transporte listo.”  
“Estamos en el punto de encuentro, listos para partir. Bruce está aquí para atenderlo mientras llegamos a la Torre.” La respuesta es rápida, y aunque Nat no lo admita, Bucky sabe que estaba esperando impaciente algún aviso sobre el estado de Steve.  
“Estaré allá en un minuto.” Si estuviera solo sería la mitad de un minuto, pero correr mientras carga a un súper soldado de más de doscientas libras no es exactamente fácil. Cuando por fin llegan, el motor esta prendido. Sam y Bruce están en la puerta del Jet, Nat seguramente sentada en el asiento del piloto – Clint, en el copiloto- para arrancar apenas pongan un pie dentro; Sam ayuda a descargar a Steve en una manta que ponen en el piso, el ceño fruncido cuando ve la tez pálida, labios sin color y las quemaduras en estómago y espalda. Bucky se asegura de poner a Steve sobre el estómago, porque aún si esta inconsciente puede que llegue a sentir dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky acostumbrándose a los Avengers.

“¿Estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontraste?” Sam no esconde su preocupación.  
“No, se desmayó en el camino.”  
Mientras corría hacia el avión, con Steve en brazos, Bucky podía oír los pequeños quejidos que salían de él hasta que, con voz débil dijo: “Creo que me voy a desmayar, Buck.”  
Fue realmente considerado de su parte ya que bucky se hubiera asustado malditamente mucho, si los quejidos de dolor desaparecieran de un momento a otro.  
“Está bien, yo me encargo desde aquí.,” Dice bruce cuando Bucky termina de contarle de las múltiples heridas de Steve. “puedes ir a darle una mano a Nat, tal vez la necesite.” La gentil voz de Bruce tuvo el efecto contrario del que buscaba.  
Bucky sintió como su interior se adhería de rojos y naranjas, fuego eclipsado esperado a ser devorado.  
Inhala, Exhala.  
Steve fue el que lo convenció de irse a vivir con él y con el resto de Avengers a la torre. No fue fácil, pero la promesa de empezar en una página en blanco, con colores y siluetas aguardando a ser traídas de nuevo a la vida; aquellas que se fueron perdiendo poco a poco junto con él Bucky que solía ser, y como un bono la única persona en todo el mundo que le podría dar forma a esas tonalidades que no llegaban a tener forma o sentido, esas piezas que parecían no encajar en ningún lado; estaría allí con él.  
“Paso a paso” fueron las palabras de Steve, la comisura de sus ojos arrugándose con honestidad, su mano moviéndose a la pierna de Bucky, dándole un suave apretón. En la torre, los momentos malos superaban a los buenos.  
El apartamento de Steve tenía ventanales en donde las paredes principales debían estar, el instinto de Bucky no le dejaba dar la espalda a estos, ni siquiera cuando Steve le aseguró que ni siquiera un misil podría a travesar ese vidrio.  
Jarvis fue otro problema; la primera vez que habló, Steve resultó en el suelo, Bucky encima de él con un arma en la mano izquierda, usando la cara de confusión al no encontrar el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Steve le pidió a Tony que desactivara a Jarvis en ese piso.  
La falta de confianza hacia la gente de la torre, fue otro problema. Bucky no se sentía seguro sabiendo cuanta gente estaba en esta; podrían estar de encubierto, esperando el momento para atacar y arrastrarlo de nuevo a las garras de HYDRA o aún peor, puede que estuvieran planeando un ataque hacia Steve, tal vez querían usarlo como una nueva versión de rata de laboratorio para experimentos y cuando lo cogieran lo volverían como Bucky. Una persona sin personalidad, tal vez lo romperían por dentro.  
Tal vez sacarían todo lo bueno de su cuerpo y lo reemplazarían con algo malévolo y siniestro.  
Tal vez retorcerían todo lo que representaba, formando pavor a la gente al ver a un icono de América y del mundo asesinar y destruir.  
Tal vez borrarían todas sus memorias; Steve pelearía tanto por ellas que les daría la motivación suficiente para encontrar una forma de hacerlo.  
Tal vez lograrían hacerlo, tal vez lograran que olvidara a Bucky.  
Y cuál era el punto, ¿si nadie recordaba al Bucky de los cuarenta? ¿cuando no era un monstruo?, sería como si no existiera o como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.  
Steve era la única persona que lo conoció cuando valió la pena y si él lo olvidara no habría prueba alguna de que alguna vez fue bueno.  
El soldado de invierno sería la única versión de Bucky y simplemente imaginar un mundo donde solo recordara el dolor de matar y de ser matado era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria otra vez.  
Steve fue presentándole al grupo de a poco. Empezó con Tony; sabiendo que él podría llegar a ser el más agotador a la hora de interactuar.  
Natasha fue la siguiente, empezó yendo a ‘visitar’ a Steve. Cuando Bucky la escucho hablar en ruso sintió como una puerta envuelta en mil candados se abriera de par en par. Miles de memorias revoloteando por los extremos de su mente. Si eran malas se dejaban ver explicitamente.  
No todas eran malas – aunque sí la mayor parte- pero también vio en algunas de ellas: esperanza.  
Bucky supo que no era otro montaje metido en su cabeza por HYDRA; aquellos recuerdos se diferenciaban de los demás, podía sentir el tono oscuro lleno de miedo que estaba con ellos, pero esas eran diferentes, se sentían cálidas; como un día en la playa después de estar encerrado en un frío cuarto con olor a muerte.  
Desde ahí no estuvo tan paranoico alrededor de Nat. Ella podría recordarle que incluso en los peores escenarios había una pequeña luz que llegaría a agrandarse si en verdad lo deseabas.  
Clint llego con Nat. ‘Paquete incluido’ fueron las palabras de Clint.  
A Bucky no le importaba la presencia de Clint, incluso llegaba a disfrutarla. Clint decía que tenía un sexto sentido; al parecer podía sentir cuando Bucky estaba teniendo un ‘mal’ día y en esos días llevaba a Bucky a un campo abierto donde podían disparar sin preocuparse en llegar a herir a alguien. Duraban horas allí, sin angustias, simplemente desahogaban las penas y conflictos del día.  
“Es más efectivo si no piensas en lo que hace falta para recuperarte.” Dijo Clint, “Lo sé por experiencia propia.”  
La introducción de Bruce fue más tranquila –oh la ironía- sorpresivamente se llevaron muy bien desde el primer momento.  
Bucky sentía que entre todos, Bruce era el que más lo entendía; y aunque no alcanzaba a ser a la misma escala, una gran parte llegaba a ser parecida.  
Bruce enseñó a Bucky como controlarse cuando sintiera que su parte más oscura amenazaba a salir. Los ejercicios de yoga fueron sorprendentemente efectivos; al igual que algunos trucos de respiración que podía usar diariamente en cualquier ocasión –ya que no podía hacer ejercicios de yoga en medio de una calle o en medio de una conversación- Luchar seguramente ayudaría pero Bucky todavía no se tenía la suficiente confianza para pedirle a Steve o a Nat, que lucharan por diversión -para expulsar energía- sin que terminara con el brazo de metal alrededor de la garganta de alguno de los dos.  
La llegada de Thor fue un poco desconcertante para Bucky, con jerga de siglos atrás y con lo que parecía ser una inocencia indescriptible. Thor lo recibió con labios ensanchados, no lo miro como la mayoría hacia –como si en cualquier momento pudiera atacar, acabando con todo el mundo- y para ser sincero, era refrescante pasar tiempo con él. De hecho, el mismo fue el que sugirió que lo incorporaran a las misiones; increíblemente, Fury y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.  
Excepto por Steve.  
Bucky de verdad trato que no le afectara; pero saber que Steve todavía no tenía confianza en él –cuando pensó que él sería el único en apoyar a Thor-, fue un zarandeo al corazón. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Steve se negó a apoyar la sugerencia de Thor; y al parecer Steve sintió como Bucky estaba de repente tenso.  
Lo miro directamente a los ojos y dijo: “Se lo que estás pensando y no es la falta de confianza lo que hace negarme,” Se detuvo.  
Bucky podía prácticamente ver como cuidadosamente elegía las palabras.  
“No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.” Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras. Tomo un puñado de aire y continuo, “Sé que te pudiste llegar a ir. Y de no ser por esa vez en el bar…” sacudió un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste tirando de su boca “Pudiste volver a casa y de no ser por mi… Todo sería diferente… hubieras tenido la vida que mereces. No quiero quitarte esa oportunidad, no de nuevo.” Su mirada no dejo a Bucky ni un segundo y él sintió como el nudo de la garganta crecía cada vez más. “Puedes dejar todo esto atrás. Todo lo malo; las armas, la violencia, la muerte… A mí. Puedes empezar de nuevo, y aunque no será fácil, tal vez sea lo mejor para ti. Sin presión de nadie.” Las lágrimas de repente invadieron los ojos de Steve; pero él era necio, no dejó que ni una se derramara. Cuadro los hombros como hacia a la hora de pelear. “Sé que no he hecho tu recuperación nada fácil, Buck. Y entenderé perfectamente si quieres quedarte aquí o dejar a tras todo esto, siempre y cuando sea tu decisión.” Bucky pudo ver el momento en el que se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa. “Solo quiero asegurarme que sepas que tienes opciones. Y si te sientes obligado a aceptar esa propuesta, bueno… no seriamos mejor que HYDRA, no realmente.” Bucky no sabía que decir. Había tanto que pasaba por su cabeza; Asegurarle a Steve que nada había sido culpa suya, que aunque Bucky tenía espacios en blanco, recordaba la decisión que tomó aquel día y aun así no se arrepentía de haber dicho sí. Decirle que aunque quisiera, Bucky no lo dejaría atrás. Nunca. “No tienes que decidir ahora. Solo piénsalo, ¿Esta bien?”  
Bucky no entendía que hizo para merecer a alguien como Steve. Incluso antes. Simplemente no tenía sentido. De reojo, Bucky pudo ver como los demás Avengers hacían señas, y en un acuerdo mudo salieron silenciosamente de la oficina. “No fue por ti.” Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de su boca. “Fue mi decisión. Estoy seguro que te lo dije hace tiempo.” Bucky sintió la necesidad de dejarselo claro, “Yo sabía los riesgos que corría. Sobre todo después de que HYDRA me mantuviera cautivo... Y aun así dije que sí. Cuando digo que no fue por ti, me refiero a que no me sentía presionado. Es algo natural, la necesidad que tenía – que aún tengo- de protegerte.” Intentó sonreír para aliviar la dolorosa expresión que Steve tenía en los ojos.  
No funciono.  
“Ese es el punto, Bucky.” Las palabras tenían fuerza, seguridad. Bucky sonrió al oírlo. “No necesitas protegerme. Ya no más. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo” y lo siguiente lo dijo lentamente, para que no quedaran dudas que lo decía en serio. “Puede que estés mejor sin mí. Sin preocuparte por alguien que no seas tú.”  
Bucky no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de su boca. “¿En serio? No puedes darme un consejo que tú mismo no seguirías. Eso es hipocresía, Steve.”  
Steve pareció de repente inestable al oír a Bucky pronunciar su nombre. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había vuelto a él. Bucky tomo ventaja de eso.  
“Dijiste que no querías presionarme a tomar una decisión, y déjame decirte que es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.” Apoyo los antebrazos en la mesa de vidrio, acercándose a Steve –que estaba en frente- y en voz baja dijo “Yo tome mi decisión cuando deje que me encontraras. Si quisiera estar lejos de ti -y créeme lo pensé- no hubiera dejado que te acercaras a mí.”  
Steve parecía desconcertado “¿Lo pensaste?”  
“Por supuesto que lo pensé. No sé si te acuerdas, pero, casi te mato. ¿Crees que simplemente iba a olvidar que era una amenaza para ti? ¡Maldición! Todavía soy una amenaza.” Las palabras estaban teñidas con sinceridad. Steve hizo un ademán de querer contradecirlo pero Bucky lo calló con una mirada. “Y aun así tome el riesgo. No me digas que estaría mejor lejos de ti. Setenta y un años son suficientes para mí.” Bucky estuvo consciente de que probablemente sonaba como un estúpido, calor subió por su cuello hacia las mejillas. “Dijiste que aceptarías la decisión que tomara; pues ya la tome. Te elijo a ti.”


	3. Chapter 3

“¿Bucky, estás bien?” Bucky podía oír la voz de Bruce, pero era un eco ajeno a sus oídos y no podía enfocarse en él.  
Esto era frecuente antes, cuando recién empezaba a asistir a terapias. En las primeras sesiones, Bucky no pudo decir mucho, simplemente se sentaba a escuchar, y cuando el terapista empezaba a decir lo tenía que hacer para “dejar atrás” los horrores vividos, Bucky se aislaba mentalmente. Su cuerpo seguía presente pero sus sentidos se perdían con él, no veía ni oía nada. Lo único que siempre estaba alerta, era su alarma interior al peligro.  
Bruce estuvo presente cuando un episodio ocurría. Cuando Bucky por fin pudo sobreponerse, fue atacado con preguntas: “¿Desde cuándo empezó?” “¿Sucede a menudo?” “¿Cuánto tiempo dura?” “¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasa mientras estas en ese otro lugar?” “¿Alguna vez has herido a alguien?”  
Bucky muy pacientemente contesto a cada una de ellas.  
Hace semanas. No mucho. No podría calcular el tiempo aunque quisiera. Me acuerdo, pero es como si no me sucediera a mí. No.  
Bruce llegó a una conclusión: Cada vez que Bucky sentía demasiada presión emocional, o cuando forzaba las memorias que no llegaban voluntariamente a él, su cuerpo actuaba instintivamente como una forma de autodefensa.  
Bucky aprendió a identificar el inicio de un episodio, así los evitaba antes de que actuaran al cien por ciento. Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse aislado de su mente, como si fueran dos entidades completamente separadas, sin lazos comunes que puedan unirlos. La coordinación de las extremidades, lentamente se pierde. La gracia que un asesino debe tener, se convierte en la de un niño de dos años. La mente toma el doble de tamaño, pensamientos sin orden regándose angustiados por todos lados. Los borden pierden su nitidez, apartándolo del mundo real, y él queda ahí, sin saber a dónde ir.  
“Bucky. Está bien, solo respira. Acuérdate de lo que practicamos.”  
Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le sucedía. ¿Por qué ahora que Steve estaba en peligro tenía que pasar esto? Bucky no podía dejarlo solo. Tenía que estar con él. Ayudar a Bruce a poner a Steve a salvo. No había tiempo para perderse en su detestable mente. No habia tiempo.  
Bucky dejo cada pensamiento colgando, alejándose poco a poco de cada uno.  
No pienses en nada, se dijo. Solo respira.  
Inhala, exhala.  
“Eso es. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.”  
La voz de Bruce, lentamente, se volvía nítida. Bucky parpadea un par de veces, apartando las nubes de borrosidad que abunda en sus retinas.  
Por fin presta atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor.  
Bruce está parado frente a él, sus manos estiradas en un gesto apaciguador.  
Steve sigue en la manta del suelo, su pecho moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.  
Bucky no puede ver al resto del grupo, pero no presta atención.  
“¿Qué hago para ayudar?” Pregunta Bucky con voz firme.  
Bruce toma una bocanada de aire. Se nota aliviado por un momento. “Ya lo estabilice. Aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer, hay que esperar que lleguemos a la torre.” Bruce pasa una mano por su cabello, un soplo saliendo de su boca. Parece cansado. Bucky ignora ese hallazgo.  
Debe haber algo que pueda hacer. No puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados, haciendo nada, mientras Steve seguramente está sufriendo.  
“¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? Se veía muy mal cuando lo encontré. Tal vez cuando lleguemos a la torre sea muy tar-“Bruce lo corta con una mirada triste. Bucky no entiende que significa.  
“Bucky, no puedes dejar que esto te afecte -más de lo necesario-. Entiendo que sea mucho para ti. Ya sabemos lo que eso puede causar.” Le dio una mirada significativa, “No queremos que cuando Steve se recupere, te encuentre hecho pedazos ¿O sí?”  
‘Cuando’ ¿Bruce lo dijo para consolarlo o de verdad pensaba que Steve se recuperaría? Bruce siempre ha sido sincero con Bucky, desde que se conocieron.  
Cuando todavía se sentía incómodo hablando con alguien de sus problemas o cuando no quería aceptar ayuda (si no venía de parte de Steve), Bruce siempre le dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar. ¿Porque le mentiría ahora?  
Bucky sacude la cabeza. Bruce tiene razón, tiene que estar entero. Duró mucho tiempo tratando de encajar todos los pedacitos rotos en su lugar para que, en un solo día, vuelva a deshacer todo.  
"Deberías dormir un poco," Le dice Bucky, acordándose de lo cansado que se veía momentos atrás. "Yo me quedo con él."  
Bruce lo mira por un momento. Lo que ve parece tomar la decisión por él, o tiene claro que Bucky no dejara a Steve ni por un segundo. De cualquier forma, Bucky le agradece la ilusión de privacidad.  
Bucky lo ve acostándose en el sillón cerca de la cabina del piloto, brazos tapando su cara. Después de un rato su respiración se hace continua.  
Bucky, que estuvo de pie todo ese tiempo, se sienta al lado de Steve. Vacilante, pone la mano derecha en su pecho (asegurándose de no tocar ninguna herida), sintiendo el golpe de su corazón al latir. Bucky intenta sincronizar sus latidos con los de Steve; su respiración tranquilizándose al mismo tiempo.  
"Steve." Susurra, asustado.  
Bucky siente la necesidad de acercarse a Steve.  
Se acuesta a su lado, sin quitar la mano de su corazón. Los labios de Bucky se encuentran a centímetros de la oreja de Steve. Tal vez Steve pueda oírlo o tal vez no.  
Bucky no sabe que es mejor.  
"Por favor, Steve." Su voz se quiebra y Bucky odia lo débil que suena. Aún así sigue hablando, "Tienes que pelear. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo." La palpitación del corazón de Steve permanece continúa.  
Inhala, exhala.  
"No puedes dejarme. Steve... no sé cómo hacer esto," Una amarga sonrisa estira sus labios, "¡Tú eres el experto! Yo solo..." Bucky suspira, no sabe a dónde quiere llegar con eso y de todas maneras, no es como si Steve lo estuviera oyendo.  
Desde que empezaron a vivir en la torre, Bucky trató de mejorar la comunicación con Steve. Si las memorias son ciertas, desde niños se confiaban todo; Bucky supuso que eso haría creer a Steve que el Bucky que él recordaba, ese de su infancia, estaba de vuelta. A veces se sentía muy forzado, pero sí Steve noto algo raro, no menciono ni una palabra. Bucky piensa que esta confianza que tenían -tienen- se corrige Bucky, sucedió porque los dos estuvieron presentes en los momentos más vulnerables del otro.  
Uno de los recuerdos más apreciados por Bucky; es el de Steve luciendo diminuto en las enmarañadas sabanas, su rubio cabello adhiriéndose a su frente, su cara colorada por la fiebre, luchando por respirar. El Bucky de doce años, se quedó petrificado en la puerta, no sabiendo que hacer. Sarah le había advertido que Steve estaba muy enfermo pero él no se imaginó que el valiente Steve; ese que no tomaba un no por respuesta, que se paraba como un escudo en frente del que necesitara uno, ese que pensaba en los demás antes que en el mismo, pudiera llegar a verse tan frágil como lo hacía en ese momento.  
Al parecer Steve pudo sentir la hesitación de Bucky porque lentamente abrió los parpados y con esfuerzo, le dijo "No me gusta que me veas así."  
"No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma." Dijo Bucky, pero el efecto se perdió cuando se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
"No me voy a morir, sé lo que estás pensando, he estado peor. Esto no es nada." Insistió débilmente, atisbos de terquedad colándose en su voz.  
"No parece nada, para mí." Bucky tomó un inconsciente paso hacia delante, "Y si pudieras leer mi mente, ya me hubiera dado cuenta, no eres bueno con secretos."  
Un ataque de tos hace que la intención del bufido que Steve pretendía, no tenga el efecto deseado.  
Bucky, angustiado, intenta avanzar hacia él pero Steve lo detiene con una mano. "¿Ves? De eso estoy hablando. Esa expresión no le ayuda a tu fea cara, Barnes."  
Bucky resopla, "Aw, Stevie, pero si tu amas mi cara." Bate las pestañas rápidamente, y con una sonrisita en la boca, se enmarca la cara con las manos.  
"Eres un idiota."  
"Si, bueno, eres un gran maestro." Dijo Bucky sacándole la lengua.  
Tal vez eso era lo que Steve necesitaba en ese momento; bromear con su mejor amigo.  
"No quería que me vieras así." Suspiro Steve, volviendo al tono serio de antes. "No quería que me vieras como soy en verdad."  
Bucky frunció el ceño, "No sé de qué estás hablando, yo te veo igual que siempre. Bueno, tal vez un poco más agitado de lo normal..."  
"Tú sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero." Dijo Steve con un gruñido, evitando la mirada de Bucky. Cuando no oye respuesta, vuelve su mirada a él. Bucky parece genuinamente confundido. "Tú eres la segunda persona que he conocido que no piensa que soy un debilucho." Explicó Steve, arrugando las sabanas con sus largos dedos -dedos de artista, le comento Bucky una vez-. "Supongo que ahora solo es una." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Bucky por fin pareció entender qué es lo que Steve estaba diciendo. Espantado le aseguro en voz baja, "Estar enfermo no te hace ver débil, Stevie. Al contrario; estar aquí, hace que me dé cuenta lo valiententemente fuerte que eres, siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás. Yo sé de estas cosas, créeme. Eres mucho más fuerte que toda esa gente que te ha dicho que eres débil. Es una estupidez, por cierto. Deben ser ciegos o tontos si lo piensan."  
Steve se veía conmovido por las palabras de Bucky. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió.  
"Valientemente no es una palabra." Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.  
Desde ahí, no existieron barreras entre los dos.  
A Bucky le gustaría tener esa facilidad de habla con Steve otra vez. Y si Steve despierta... Cuando, se corrige Bucky –de nuevo-, cuando despierte, va hablar con él. Contarle todo lo que pensó mientras estaba tumbado junto a él, con la mano en su corazón y hablándole al oído. Bueno… tal vez sea mejor dejar unos cuantos detalles afuera.  
Tal vez sea mejor empezar de una vez.  
"Steve, sé que nuestra vida no ha sido la mejor, y sé que seguramente sería más fácil... desaparecer," A Bucky le cuesta decirlo, pero es importante para él, oírlo en voz alta.  
"Pero, cariño, la vida nos ha dado otra oportunidad. Es como si quisieran devolver algo de lo mucho que nos han quitado, y vaya que han hecho un buen trabajo en eso." Bucky sonríe un poco, una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.  
Esa sonrisa cuenta, según Bucky.  
"Tenemos que tomarla, Stevie. Antes que se den cuenta de su erro-" Bucky se calla abruptamente. ¡Por eso Steve está herido! Dios, el destino, la vida o quien quiera que se encargue de eso, se dio cuenta del error. Se dieron cuenta que ya han tenido demasiadas oportunidades no aprovechadas; o se dieron que Bucky tiene que pagar por todo lo malo que ha hecho. Tal vez buscaron una forma de hacerlo sufrir y solamente encontraron esta.  
Pagar el sufrimiento causado por él, con sufrimiento de él.  
Sería justo, razona Bucky.  
Cruel, pero justo.


	4. Chapter 4

#  
Bucky mantiene su posición al lado de Steve. Mano en su pecho, sien apoyada en su hombro; inhalando la vida que siente golpear contra su mano.  
Bucky sabe que no es la situación ideal -Steve estando inconsciente y todo eso- pero no puede evitar sentirse sereno y tan... en casa. De hecho, no puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que no tuvo la necesidad de estar alerta. ¿Ya había llegado al punto en que confiaba tanto en los demás vengadores, que podía bajar la guardia y dar la espalda al peligro? o ¿Ya no le encontraba sentido a protegerse, si seguía existiendo una mínima chance en que Steve no despertara?  
La cabina del piloto se abre, ligeros pasos recorren el suelo del quinjet hasta que se detienen a su costado. Bucky no se mueve, sus ojos permanecen cerrados, su postura se mantiene ligera; espera a que Nat hable, pero ella se queda callada. Bucky puede sentir el peso de su mirada puesta en él.  
"¿Estamos aquí?" Pregunta abriendo los ojos una vez pasa una abundante cantidad de minutos y el silencio de Nat se vuelve insoportable. Parpadea un par de veces, ajustando los ojos a la luz del quinjet y mueve la frente del hombro de Steve para voltearse hacia ella.   
Nat está donde Bucky imaginaba -parada a su costado, con los brazos cruzados- y con la expresión que imaginaba -labios apretados, ojos planos pero penetrantes-.  
"En un par de minutos. Me mandaron para preguntar si estabas bien." Bucky no puede evitar la risita que escapa de su boca.   
"¿Alguien mandándote, Natalia? La próxima vez llámame, eso sería entretenido de ver." Bucky habla bajo; sabe que Steve no se despertara -si no lo hizo antes, porque lo haría ahora- pero no es malo prever.  
Las comisuras de la boca de Nat se levantan un poco, y como Bucky es observador puede ver como un destello de diversión pasa rápidamente por sus ojos.  
"No respondiste mi pregunta, Barnes."  
"No preguntaste una, Romanoff." Nat no quita la mirada de él, como si pudiera exprimir todas las respuestas que necesitara solo con mirarlo. Seguramente funcionaba con otras personas.  
La cabina se abre nuevamente -salvando a Bucky de tener que responder a una pregunta no formulada- y Sam sale de ella; su cara sigue marcada por la preocupación, pero esta cambia cuando ve a Bucky tumbado al lado de Steve.   
Bucky aún no ha quitado la mano del pecho de Steve, y aunque cada vez hay más personas viéndolo en lo que llega a ser un momento de debilidad, Bucky se reúsa a alejarse.   
Sam abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra nuevamente cuando Bucky le manda una mirada que básicamente dice "Si lo mencionas, será lo único que vuelvas a decir en toda tu vida."  
"Ya vamos a aterrizar." Dice Sam en cambio, evitando la mirada de Bucky. "Nat, Fury quiere hablar contigo apenas lleguemos."   
Nat suspira, "Siempre tengo que arreglar lo que ustedes dañan." Le da una palmada a Sam en el hombro, y luego se voltea hacia Bucky con una mirada significativa, "Todavía no hemos terminado, James."  
El Quinjet se agita suavemente, anunciando el aterrizaje a la torre. Clint sale de la cabina y despierta a Bruce con un toque en el hombro.   
El portón se empieza a abrir y Bucky deduce que esa es su clave para pararse; forzadamente, aleja la mano de Steve, casi haciendo un puchero. Bucky puede sentir la mirada divertida de Nat -y seguramente de Clint- pero la ignora, prestando en cambio atención a los dos doctores que entran a revisar a Steve.   
"Esta estable, pero tenemos que trasladarlo rápidamente. No hay que perder tiempo." Dice la más joven, presionando suave en el cuello de Steve, después de revisarle las heridas.  
"Voy a llamar para que traigan la camilla." Dice el otro doctor, sacando un emisor del bolsillo.  
"No. Yo puedo cargarlo." Bucky apaga la opción de argumento en su voz. Los doctores se miran pero no dicen nada; Bucky mira a Steve un momento, considerando la mejor opción para cargarlo.  
"Solo tómalo de los muslos y la parte alta de la espalda, ahí no tiene heridas." Le sugiere la doctora con una sonrisa, como si pudiera leer la mente de Bucky. Bucky asiente. Se agacha a la altura de Steve; pone el brazo izquierdo debajo de sus muslos y con la otra mano sostiene el peso superior de su cuerpo. Cuando lo tiene asegurado se levanta sin ningún esfuerzo, como si recogiera un lápiz que se le cayó en un descuido.  
"¡WOAH, Barnes! No presumas de tu fuerza de super-soldado enfrente de los débiles." Exclama Clint con los ojos abiertos de par en par, una mueca de asombro invadiendo su boca.  
"Habla por ti, Barton." Dice Nat, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.   
Bucky empieza a avanzar para salir del Quinjet. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver como Sam le da a Clint otro golpe en la nuca y luego choca palmas con Nat. Bruce, sentado en el sillón, con los cabellos desordenados por la siesta, los mira con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Bucky sabe que prácticamente Steve esta fuera de riesgo y por eso el ambiente está más ligero., Cuando al principio del viaje todo fue ceños fruncidos, ahora es como el final de cualquier otra misión, pero no se siente así para Bucky; a él le gustaría tener la facilidad de bromear con ellos, pero con Steve inconsciente en sus brazos, no se sentiría adecuado.  
Los doctores caminan unos pasos detrás de él, los demás se quedan en el Quinjet. Bucky permite relajarse un poco; solo un poco. Ajusta el peso de Steve contra su pecho, su antiguo protector ser, saliendo a dar un paseo. El peso de Steve es casi tranquilizador -siempre lo fue- y aunque no es un peso que haga esforzar a Bucky; no es lo mismo que hace años, cuando Steve enfermaba y sus piernas flaqueaban como para caminar más de dos pasos. Steve discutía seriamente con Bucky antes de acceder a dejar ser cargado por él. El peso de Steve de entonces era mínimo, Bucky podía alzarlo incluso con un solo brazo -pero claro, no lo hacía- pero esto alcanzaba a ser parecido.   
Bucky siente como las memorias de noches de invierno, cálidas por la leña en la pequeña chimenea, cuidando que Steve no tuviera ataques de asma, manteniendo la fiebre en terreno seguro, se amontonaban en un pequeño monte de recuerdos del 45 que llegaban poco a poco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve despierta ! por fin !

El piso esta gélido al toque; Bucky retira la mano bruscamente. La pobre ya ha soportado –en exceso- las bajas temperaturas y Bucky no quiere recordarle viejos tiempos. La otra mano, la de metal, mantiene la misma posición; el impecable mármol refleja el metal, una mancha plateada que cada vez toma más fuerza. Bucky mira el reflejo, mueve dedo por dedo, la mano del suelo siguiendo cada movimiento fielmente, y aun así Bucky la siente ajena a él; como si alguien más la estuviera manipulando mientras él presencia los movimientos sin control alguno.  
Bucky se da cuenta que esa no es una buena analogía. Ni cerca de buena. Quita la mirada del reflejo para evitar un posible ataque de pánico.   
Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, se alienta así mismo, pero pensar en otra cosa es pensar en Steve y aunque ya paso por la etapa en que no le hacía gracia pasar la mayor parte de tiempo pensando en él, ahora no era un buen momento.  
A Steve lo seguían atendiendo detrás de la puerta cerrada. Bucky había instalado a Steve en la camilla de la habitación y luego se había plantado a su lado, pero los doctores insistieron en que debía esperar afuera. “Para facilitar las cosas” dijo la mujer de sonrisa amable, Bucky no encontraba el sentido en eso pero aun así salió de ahí para luego encontrarse con que cerraban la puerta en su cara. Irritado, se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta. Ahí, solo, había pasado las dos últimas horas y ahora la preocupación no era lo único que ocupaba su mente, pero claro que no; Bucky estaba enojado.   
Enojado con Steve por ser tan malditamente sacrificado cuando no era necesario. Enojado consigo mismo por apretar el maldito gatillo cuando no debía. Enojado con Fury por asignarles esa condenada misión. Enojado con los doctores por no dejarlo estar presente durante el procedimiento. Enojado de nuevo con Steve por hacerle sufrir año tras año, una y otra vez la misma situación.   
Y por eso… no era una buena idea pensar en Steve en ese momento.  
La puerta de la habitación se abre de repente con un chasquido y Bucky suspira ya que parece que aunque quiera o no, la opción de pensar en él ya no está disponible. La amable doctora no se sorprende al verlo sentado ahí, sonríe un poco y le avisa que ya puede pasar a la habitación.  
Bucky suelta un quejido cuando se levanta, el entumecimiento del trasero se extendió por sus piernas hacia los pies con unas pequeñas punzadas que le hacen querer rascarse.  
“Asumo que vas a pasar la noche con él, ¿no es así?” le pregunta la doctora con ojos divertidos. Bucky asiente, confundido por la doctora que parece divertirle todo lo que hace.  
“Una enfermera vendrá cada par de horas para revisarlo.” Le informa la doctora antes de marcharse por el pasillo (con una media sonrisa en los labios).  
Bucky entra a la habitación, unos de los doctores que siguen ahí está haciendo lo que parece ser unos últimos ajustes en los aparatos de los costados de la cama. El otro, hace lo mismo con las jeringas comunicadas con bolsas de un líquido azul, entrelazadas con la carne de los brazos de Steve. Cuando acaban, salen apresuradamente por la puerta, y sin mirar a Bucky el ultimo dice: “Si necesitas algo aprieta el botón rojo.”  
Los hombros de Bucky caen relajados cuando se cierra la puerta, el único sonido es el pitido de las máquinas y la respiración constante de Steve; Bucky intenta apaciguar la suya con la de Steve, como hizo antes en el Quinjet.   
Hay una silla al lado de la cama, Bucky se acerca a ella lentamente, como para no disturbar la calma que hay flotando alrededor. Después de haber estado sentado más de dos horas en el duro suelo, la silla parece hecha de suave y esponjoso algodón. Bucky la mueve lo más cerca a la cama posible, sus rodillas estrellándose con la barandilla del constado de esta.   
Después de unos minutos de mirar a la pared, Bucky se permite observar a Steve; Sus labios parecen haber retomado al rosa salmón de siempre, ha vuelto a tener el dorado subyacente en la piel, las pestañas forman una sombra en la parta alta de los pómulos. Se vería tan joven y sereno si no fuera por las vendas que le cubren el pecho y la sangre que todavía se pega a su enmarañado cabello… Bucky podía sentir como el matiz melancólico atravesaba, hilo a hilo, la atmosfera de calma que anteriormente estaba presente y Bucky ni siquiera entendía porque. Por lo menos ahora sabía cómo calmarse. Tal vez algún día lo haría con Steve estando consciente, pero… no sería ahora. Bucky extiende la mano lentamente y toma la de Steve, dándole un suave apretón, entrelaza los dedos de los ambos. De inmediato, Bucky siente como el peso de sus hombros se levanta hasta dejarlo flotando en el lugar.  
Bucky despierta de repente, los tendones del cuello protestan cuando involuntariamente lo estira. La mano de Steve sigue en la suya y con fogosidad en los ojos se da cuenta que despertó porque la mano de Steve apretó la de él.   
“Buck.” Steve susurra con voz ronca, apretándole de nuevo la mano.  
Bucky sonríe, “Hola, Stevie.” La mano de Steve es cálida en la suya, inconsciente, se la lleva a los labios, presionando levemente.  
“¿Que… pa-só?” A Steve no parece molestarle la muestra de afecto pero si se ve confundido.  
“Fuiste herido, Steve. Gravemente.” Le informa, débilmente. Steve le da un ligero apretón, para animarlo a continuar o para quitar la mueca que tiene en la cara; Bucky puede sentir la deformación de su boca y la arruga que se forma entre las cejas cada vez que frunce el ceño. “Hiciste algo muy estúpido, Steve. Ambos lo hicimos. Pensé… que ibas a morir.” Lo último no lo quería decir, pero ya que lo había dicho… Lo miro fijamente, Steve pareció no importarle lo que estuviera cargado en esa mirada.  
“Lo siento.”  
“No puedes seguir haciendo esto. Lo hiciste en Brooklyn, con los Comandos, y ahora en estas misiones; lo has hecho toda la vida, haz tenido suerte, pero esa suerte no te va a durar para siempre. Piensas que eres invencible, Steve, pero no es así. Si una bala te atraviesa la cabeza no hay suero alguno que pueda salvarte.”  
Steve no parecía sorprendido con lo que oía, ya habían tenido suficientes discusiones sobre esto como para que lo tomara por sorpresa. Cada uno sabía los argumentos del otro y sabían cómo contrariarlos. Nunca solucionaban nada, después Steve volvería a hacer algo estúpidamente peligroso, discutirían de nuevo, y así seguiría el ciclo sin salida alguna.  
“Sé que no soy invencible, pero si tengo la oportunidad de ayudar, lo voy a hacer sin importar que. Si no lo hiciera, entonces no tendría sentido tener las habilidades que el suero me da, las estaría desperdiciando y no puedo desperdiciar esa oportunidad que me dieron para ayudar. No sería correcto. Tú sabes eso, Buck.” Bucky usualmente prefería que Steve gritara un poco mientras tenían esa conversación. De alguna manera, cuando usaba la voz suave y conciliadora (como ahora) hacia sentir a Bucky como un estúpido por los reclamos que estaba haciendo, como si el argumento de Bucky no fuera lo suficiente racional y por eso tenía que hablar suave y despacio, para hacerle entender que él es el equivocado y por eso no tiene la necesidad de hablar en un tono de voz alto –aun cuando Bucky sabe que él tiene la razón y que gritar un poquito no le quita credibilidad-. Y aun así Steve lo mira con ojos suplicantes que gritan por comprensión. Y esa era la cosa, Bucky entendía las razones de Steve, entendía la responsabilidad que sentía por ayudar a la gente (más ahora que volvía a tener la opción de ayudar y de no hacer daño), y entendía porque era tan importante para él, seguir a la promesa hecha a un doctor en un laboratorio escondido en Brooklyn, después de tantos años; y aun así, Bucky sabe que se puede prestar ayuda sin tener la necesidad de arriesgar –tan seguido- la vida. Parece ser que Steve no recibió el memo cuando fue enviado a los demás superhéroes.  
Al final Bucky solo suspira, inhala una buena bocana nada de aire y la retiene en los pulmones hasta que le empiezan a arder, dejándole un ligero aturdimiento. “Solo… es un poco difícil estar en una misión, desconcentrado porque lo único en lo que puedo poner mi cabeza es en si tu estas bien, o en si estas herido o a punto de estarlo y no tener ningún control sobre ello.” Dice Bucky sombríamente, esperando que Steve entienda el daño que le hace cada vez que se lanza de cabeza a un abismo.  
“No lo hago de aposta, quiero que sepas eso. Tampoco quiero hacerte daño. Se lo que sentirías si alguna vez llegara a morir,” y de repente ya no se ve tan compuesto, la voz le tiempla, el agarre que tiene en la mano de Bucky se vuelve casi doloroso y en sus ojos, Bucky puede divisar el dolor de las heridas que aún no cicatrizan “Y créeme, no quiero que pases por eso, pero… no puedo cambiar lo que soy.”  
“Nunca te pediría eso, Steve.” Bucky retira lentamente la mano de la suya – restos de hormigueo se aferran a ella- , y Steve hace una impresión de perrito herido que Bucky ignora, “solo promete que tendrás al menos un poco de sentido común y no te lanzaras a cualquier peligro que se ponga en tu camino.” Se pasa una mano por el cabello con frustración, sus huesos le gritan por descanso y su cabeza arde con la fuerza en la que intenta meter la idea a Steve en su terco cerebro. Sería malditamente genial si Steve simplemente le diera la razón por una vez en la vida, así podría tomar un caliente baño lleno de vapor con velas llenando cada rincón de fuertes especies que absorberían el cansancio de su cuerpo. “Eso es todo lo que quiero.”  
Steve lo mira por un momento, y lo que ve parece afligirlo un poco, los pliegues de los ojos se asientan allí donde la preocupación nace y sus suaves labios de luna se escurren hasta no tener la curva de siempre. “No puedo prometértelo.” Bucky despega los labios para protestar pero Steve levanta una mano para pararlo. “No puedo prometerlo, pero si puedo decirte que lo voy a intentar.”  
Bucky sabe lo que eso significa: Steve lo está haciendo únicamente por él.   
No hay nadie que lea a Bucky como lo hace Steve, él puede descifrar cada palabra en un solo vistazo, desata cada curva con velo hasta volverla liza paralela a él, llega hasta los rincones más sombríos y con suaves trazos que solo él puede dar les da nueva calidez hasta dejarlo como un libro recién impreso.   
Seguramente sintió lo cansado que Bucky está y decidió ceder a su beneficio, incluso aun cuando Bucky no es él que esta recostado en la cama recuperándose de una fallida visita de la muerte. Pero, quien es él para juzgar, después de todo, él haría lo mismo.   
“Eso es todo lo que quería, Stevie.” Mierda, Bucky no quería usar el apodo mientras Steve estuviera consciente, pero ya que lo había dicho le encontró sus pros. El intenso rubor que cubría los costados de la cara de Steve era uno de ellos, al igual que la suave sonrisa que se colaba por la comisura de su boca, como si quisiera esconder la cara en la almohada más cercana para que Bucky no lo notara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Bucky definitivamente seguiría llamándolo, Stevie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Intercambios extremadamente cursis.

“¿Podemos irnos a casa?”   
Bucky mira a Steve por encima del libro que está apoyado en sus piernas, e ignora la cálida sensación que le produce la formulación de la palabra casa.  
“No, no podemos. Aún tienes que recuperarte.” De inmediato vuelve la mirada al libro, por el rabillo del ojo puede distinguir el puchero que Steve hace, y puede que le parezca malditamente tierno, pero si se lo preguntan lo va a negar rotundamente.  
“¿Y porque no puedo recuperarme en casa?” Al puchero le suma los brazos cruzados, haciéndolo ver como un niño al que le acaban de negar su juguete favorito.   
Bucky intenta no sonreír pero sus labios se mueven automáticamente. Su mirada sigue fija en el libro pero todo su cuerpo está atento a Steve, siguiendo cada movimiento como si su propio cuerpo fuera el que hubiera dado la orden.  
“Te tienen en observación.” Dice Bucky como si fuera algo obvio.  
“Tú me puedes observar en casa.” Apunta Steve, ajeno al rubor que de repente cubre la cara de Bucky.  
Él no sabe por qué siente como si lo hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa. Bucky siempre había observado a Steve, probablemente más de lo que era necesario, no solo porque le gustaba contemplar los suaves rasgos de su rostro pero porque tenía la costumbre de estar atento a cualquier cambio en su respiración, en busca de indicio de malestar. Era algo que era tan común como respirar, pero eso se transformó en algo más, mientras hablaban ya no podía mantener la vista en los ojos como es común, en cambio, la mirada continuamente se dirigía a sus suaves labios, como se movían al hablar y estiraban al sonreír, mostrando sus encantadores dientes, o como su lengua se asomaba a acariciar los labios cuando vacilaba a responder. A Bucky le gustaba observar pero siempre mantenía una buena excusa en mente por si Steve preguntaba.  
Nunca lo hizo.   
Bucky lo había observado excesivamente en estos días que habían pasado en el hospital. El suero estaba teniendo efecto, Steve perdía la energía rápidamente ya que su cuerpo estaba enfocado en curarse. Unas cuantas horas de estar despierto eran suficientes para hacerlo caer rendido en un profundo sueño, Bucky aprovechaba para observarlo con total libertad ya que prohibió las visitas mientras Steve dormía, así lo haría en paz y el suero trabajaría más rápido.   
Tal vez Steve no había estado tan dormido como parecía, seguramente lo había descubierto con estrellas en los ojos, mientras lo miraba.  
“No soy una enfermera.” Responde finalmente sin apartar la vista del libro, Bucky puede sentir la tensión en los músculos de la espalda y se obliga a relajarse.  
“Eso no te ha detenido antes.” Señala Steve, con la mirada fija en él, como si esperara por una reacción que sabe, no va a llegar.  
“Pensé que odiabas cuando te trataba con cuidado, ¿Ahora eres tú el que lo pide?” Dice Bucky, un poco desconcertado, no sabiendo si está intentando bromear con él.   
Steve suspira, “Estoy cansado de estar en esta cama…” se detiene a pensar en lo que va a decir a continuación. “Estoy cansado de ver a tanta gente entrar y salir. Estoy cansado de extraños tocándome con manos indiferentes como si quisieran estar en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí, y sé qué lo hacen para saber si estoy bien pero no puedo dejar de sentirme como una rata de laboratorio. Otra vez.” Bucky no puede suprimir el rencor hacia la gente que hizo que se sintiera así. Si Bucky hubiera estado con él en esa época… deja el recuerdo a medio reproducir porque Steve continúa “Solo… ¿No podemos irnos de aquí? ¿Por favor?” los dedos de Steve se aferran a la sabana, Bucky puede ver el resplandor de su frente, una gota rozando el costado de su cara. “Sinceramente, ahora no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú.” El pulso de Bucky se dispara salvajemente, Steve se ve avergonzado pero su voz no sede. “Estoy cansado de esto, Buck. ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? Prometo que me portare bien, te haré caso en todo lo que me digas y hasta me tomare la horrible sopa que me haces cada vez que estoy enfermo, sin protestar.” ¿Y con eso, como iba Bucky a decir que no?  
“Está bien, pero solo porque te vas a tomar mi sopa.” La exaltada risa de Steve hace que todas las cosas buenas del mundo pierdan un poco de luz, llevándoselas consigo.  
-  
La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, Bucky tira la maleta -con las cosas que Steve había necesitado en el hospital- al suelo y vuelve a ubicar el brazo que la cargaba alrededor de la cintura de Steve. Para abrir la puerta Bucky había tenido que retirarlo, pero Steve mantuvo la posición a su costado con el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apoyando la mayoría del peso en Bucky, ya que todavía andaba un poco débil. Bucky siente la calidez que el cuerpo de Steve emite, puede sentir el olor del jabón que uso en el baño antes de venir, limón y canela. “Quiero estar limpio cuando lleguemos.” Fue la única explicación que dio cuando Bucky preguntó. A Bucky le entra el impulso de envolver también el otro brazo por su cintura, sentir como el frió metal se calienta poco a poco por la cálida temperatura de su talle… Y mientras sus cuerpos se hunden en el molde que crearon, Bucky aprovecharía para enterrar la cara en su cuello, sentiría el rápido palpitar de su pulso mientras el aroma transita por su nariz en un largo viaje hasta llegar a los pulmones donde lo guardaría para luego.   
“¿Buck?”  
Bucky parpadea y vuelve la mirada a Steve.   
Mala idea, muy mala idea, Steve también lo mira a él, y sus cuerpos estando tan cerca, solo les deja unos pocos centímetros entre ambos rostros. Bucky mira hacia abajo, los labios de Steve están entre abiertos, con el espacio suficiente para que otros… Bucky vuelve la mirada a sus ojos, Steve lo mira pacientemente, como si estuviera esperando que pusiera los pensamientos en orden para luego atacarlo con preguntas.  
“¿Qué?”  
“Te estaba dando las gracias por sacarme de ahí, sé qué los doctores no te la hicieron fácil.” Sonríe un poco y a Bucky se le olvida lo tedioso que fue convencer a los doctores de que Steve estaría mucho mejor en casa para que lo dejaran salir.   
“No fue nada.” Bucky dice honesto, le da un ligero apretón en la cintura, y espera que Steve lo tome como un gesto confortante.  
Steve se ve abrumado de repente, sus ojos se aferran a Bucky como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y quisiera memorizar cada detalle de su cara, la mano que tiene alrededor de su cuello agarra fuerte la chaqueta que lleva puesta y los labios le empiezan a temblar. Bucky, alarmado, empieza a abrir la boca para hablar pero la vuelve a cerrar cuando Steve se lanza a él, enterrando la cara en su cuello, tal como él había querido hacer momentos atrás. El agarre de Steve es agobiante, como si quisiera fundir todas sus moléculas con las de Bucky, su boca está tan cerca que puede sentir como cada inestable aliento sale y se adhiere en su cuello, literalmente le quita el aliento, y aun así es la mejor sensación que Bucky pueda recordar. De pronto se le viene a la mente que tiene dos brazos, con cuidado termina de envolverse en Steve, que sigue temblando fuertemente.   
Bucky cierra los ojos, cada sentido, cada parte de él esta tan consciente de Steve; de su calor, su suave piel al roce de su mano, de lo agradable que se siente sus tonificados músculos cuando están en contacto con los de Bucky, de lo bien que se siente tener contacto no violento con alguien, y no solo con alguien, con ¡Steve!  
“Estoy aquí, Stevie. Te tengo.” Le susurra Bucky, tratando de calmarlo, pero Steve empieza a temblar más fuerte.   
“Te extrañe tanto.” Dice entrecortadamente después de unos minutos en silencio, apretándolo incluso más fuerte. “Fue la peor sensación del mundo, Bucky. Solo de pensarlo…” Sacude la cabeza con disgusto sin despegarla del cuello de Bucky. “No sé cómo lo hice, Buck. Pensé que mejoraría con el tiempo, y si no mejoraba que al menos se volviera un poco soportable pero no fue así, cada día, te lo juro, cada día era peor que el anterior.” Bucky siente cada inestable palabra yéndose directo a la piel de su cuello, como si Steve quisiera tatuarlas en él para que siempre las tenga presente. “No quiero volver a sentir eso, Buck.” Sigue diciendo Steve, directo al corazón de Bucky. “Promete que no te vas a ir nunca más. Y si lo haces tienes que llevarme contigo, Buck.” El dolor que se oye en la súplica es tan profundo que Bucky lo puede sentir como propio y no le queda otra opción más que prometerlo.  
“No te voy a dejar, Steve. Lo juro, por lo que más quiero en el mundo que no lo hare.” Y Bucky reza para que Steve entienda.   
Steve retira la cara de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos, y mueve las manos para enmarcarle la cara, “Estaremos juntos por el resto de los días, dilo, por favor.” Su mirada es penetrante, el dolor que Bucky vio antes sigue ahí, pero ya no es tan insoportable a la vista. “Dilo.”  
“No te escaparas de mí, Steve, tendrás que aguantarme por el resto de los días.”  
Y al parecer eso es suficiente para Steve ya que envuelve de nuevo los brazos alrededor de Bucky y suspira aliviado.  
“Eso es todo lo que quiero.”


End file.
